Confessions of a teenage Soc
by twobitsxgirl
Summary: Sharpie miller is a soc that hangs out with all the greasers. she might drive fancy cars and live in a huge house. how does Sharpie make the Socs hate and the greasers love her?


Sharpies P.O.V

I kept checking the clock every 5 seconds. Schools almost over, that means I go to my locker. I love were my locker is, I am next to my two "brothers" Dally and Two-bit, I see my two best friends Ponyboy and Johnny. This kept me away from the lesson; I went into a deep thought. Sure, it might be Valentine's Day, but nothing good was going to happen. Two-bit said he'd be my Mickey lovin' Valentine, and Pony said if I had nothing to do me, him, Johnny, and Tristan can do something. Tristan is my little brother, he's 14 and has the curliest brown hair I have ever seen on a kid, He and Pony have been best friends since we moved to Tulsa.

I got stuck in the meanest teacher's class. I hated her, she smelt like old lady, had to many wrinkles, blue old lady hair, and I swear she had some missing teeth. Her name was Ms. Boggle. Her first name is Ineeda and everyone makes fun of her calling her I-need-a bagel. This teacher must have a lot of money coming to her because she has a microwave in her room and a cubby full of snacks and crap and she eats every period.

I jumped out of my seat after she came over and took the ruler to my hand and slapped me to wake up. I looked up at her and laughed "was that suppose to hurt? Because if it was, man you have a long way to go." She scrunched up her face and then I did see she missed about 5 teeth.

"OFFICE NOW MS.MILLER!" I got an extra gift of spit on me and I laughed and wiped it off me. I didn't go to the office, why should I, we had about 10 minutes left. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and I left a note on Pony's and Johnny's locker it told them to meet me at my house after school to make plans. I saw my principal with a confused look on her face, I smiled and waved.

"Got kicked out of class Mr. Mendez. See ya' next week." He waved and smiled. I always got special treatment cause my parents died and I'm a soc. I didn't like being a soc, I am as hood as Dally was, and he even admitted it. I just have money so now everyone looks at you like your God or something! What I say to that is just "hell if I wanted to be known I'd be God, but I don't so on hear on now, you all shall call me Muhammad and cook me pancakes!" Two-bit thought that was hilarious, I bet he doesn't even know who Muhammad is; hell I'm surprised he knows who God is.

I chucked a pebble down the street to my house. It was on the West part of town, but close enough to the border where it divides East Vs West so Johnny and Pony can walk there without getting jumped. I got a hold of the fake rock in front of the door so I can grab my key. 'They won't be here for another 5 minutes, I have time to change, and put make up on.' I thought to myself. I heard a leave crunch behind me but didn't think anything by it. I looked inside the rock and noticed my key wasn't there. I then pressed the key code '24-90-60' and found no key there either. I heard the keys jingle in my ear and I was frightened. I turned and to my surprise it was Tristan, Pony, and Johnny.

"What the hell Tristan! How long have you kept the keys! And when did you find out the pin to the key lock?!" I yelled, my face was red but pale. I was furious at Tristan.

"Slug told me the code this morning because I said you were coming home later than me, which is true, and I was here for about 12 minutes. Dally picked me up." He smiled. I and Tristan can call Slugger Slug, no one else can though, and it was his father's pet name for him because he was Slow as a kid. Like it'd take him 1 day to read a ten page chapter because he was lazy, but that has all changed now.

"Hey Johnny kid, Hey Pony," I hugged Johnny and then Pony.

I heard Tristan mutter something, then he spoke aloud "Johnny you stayin' here tonight, Pony said he's asking Darry to sleep over, we can have a miny party." Tristan smiled then I smirked.

"Come on Johnny kid, if you don't wanna be with them, you can always come and talk to me." I saw a smile on his face.

"It's better to come here then stay at the hell hole there. Sure Slugger and Emily don't mind?" Slugger and Emily were married. Both were rich, both had successes and according to everybody they pass there the cutest couple ever, and was voted number one in the Tulsa Weekly's ideal couple in Tulsa. It was a lame contest, but it made headlines.

"The only people that Slugger minds sleeping over is Dally, Bob and Randy. You can ask that woman why she can't have them sleep here anymore." Tristan pointed to me and I gave a evil smile.

Ponyboy looked at Tristan, "thanks for the nightmares man, really appreciate it." Everybody laughed and I finally got the keys to go into the house. Actually cross out house, it was more like a mansion. It had 3 levels not including the basement and attic. It has 10 bedrooms, 6 and 1/2 bathrooms, a rec room, a kitchen, a pantry, 3 living rooms, a library full of Shakespeare, and in the basement it's a baseball clinic/ bar. My brothers are both obsessed with baseball, and that's how Slugger got a scholarship to Harvard.

"This house gets bigger and bigger each time I come here." Johnny said giving his coat to the butler." I walked to the stairs and sighed.

"That's the problem, this house is too big. Too large, too Soc like." Tristan told them to follow us. He agrees with me, my brother was just used to be a soc. I hated it; we have one of the biggest houses in Tulsa. I always thought that this is to tell people that we are better than anybody, I hated that thought. I was always embarrassed to tell people were I lived, that I was rich, to tell them the real side of me. I walked into my room and put my crap on the bed, and then I walked into my walk in closet. I got out a tight lime green tank top and a mini black skirt. I grabbed my case of makeup. I walked over to the bathroom that was in my room and changed and put my makeup on. When I came out I heard my brothers car pull into the driveway, I quickly put on my brown leather coat and zipped it so he didn't know what I was wearing.

I ran down the hall to get to the stairs and saw Johnny, Pony, and Tristan doing homework in Tristan's room. I smiled and walked into the room without knocking. "We going to do something tonight or do I have to go find Two-bit?" they all gave a smile and Pony looked up.

"Me and Tristan have a big test coming up, I think you and Johnny should go and we'll catch you guys later." Johnny was a tomatoe red, I never saw him blush so hard in my life. I smiled.

"come on' Johnny I know I'm ugly, but lets go!" I said and they laughed as we walked out of the door,


End file.
